1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a welding condition generating method in flat position welding.
2. Description of the Related Art
A welding robot automatically performs welding on a workpiece. A welding tool including a welding torch is attached to a tip portion of the welding robot (e.g., articulated robot). Typically, a teach pendant (operating device) for operating such a welding robot is connected to a controller that controls the motion of the welding robot.
The teach pendant is a portable operating device, and is used to teach the welding robot the travel path and position of the welding tool with respect to the workpiece by actually operating the welding robot mainly through manual operation. Welding conditions are also taught through the teach pendant.
Examples of a wide variety of welding conditions taught through the teach pendant include a base metal shape, a joint shape, a welding position, and a welding target position (torch target position). Optimizing these welding conditions is essential to achieve best welding operations. Particularly in flat position welding, it is very important to generate and then set appropriate welding conditions. However, while it may be possible for skilled operators to generate and determine optimum welding conditions, it is often difficult for less experienced operators to do so.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-126453 discloses a technique in which, in the selection of welding conditions for arc welding, welding conditions are selected from an operation unit in accordance with instructions from the operator, and then necessary information is set, which includes a workpiece to be subjected to welding, a groove shape, a welding position, a welding method, and a welding material.
Before welding, a wide variety of welding conditions need to be determined and set. As described above, it is often difficult for less experienced operators to generate and determine optimum welding conditions.
The technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-126453 is not one that solves this problem. Even when this technique is used, questions remain as to whether it is possible to appropriately generate and determine welding conditions for flat position welding.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a welding condition generating method for appropriately setting welding conditions for flat position welding.